A Fire Inside
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Lorsque John Watson arrive à Tombstone, en Arizona, en 1900, il se dit que finalement, il a atteint l'enfer. Le soleil étouffe tout, les gens du coin sont trop fiers pour venir le consulter et jamais avant l'alcool n'avait été aussi nécessaire. Et puis, John Watson rencontre le cowboy du ranch, Sherlock Holmes. [Participation au Challenge "Univers Alternatif" du Collectif NONAME]
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Je poste aujourd'hui _A Fire Inside_ , un projet qui me tient à cœur, car dans ma tête depuis des mois maintenant : un univers alternatif sur le Western. C'est donc une participation au challenge du CollectifNONAME de ce mois-ci, proposé par **Clélia Kerlais**. Ce Collectif, (dont vous trouverez toutes les infos sur la page FF, à retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris) est un rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet **et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews qui motivent tant !**

 **Ce texte est dédié à :** la merveilleuse et absolument adorable **ChocOlive Flamous** , artiste de talent et auteure formidable, pour son anniversaire ! Ma belle, je te remercie pour ton soutien et tes reviews toujours si précieuses. J'espère que ce texte te touchera autant que tes mots me touchent :)

 **Rating :** T parce que pas joyeux.

 **Annexe :** Comme pour chacun de mes textes, toutes les villes et personnages mentionnés existent réellement. Cette fois, j'ai fais une petite annexe, parce que pourquoi pas :)  
 _ _(1)_ Round pen : Enclos circulaire utilisé pour le dressage de chevaux._  
 _ _(2)_ Allan Pinkerton : (1819 - 1884) détective privé américain, célèbre pour avoir fait échouer le complot de Baltimore qui visait à assassiner Abraham Lincoln en 1861. _  
__(3)_ Hereford : Région montagneuse du Sud de l'Arizona._

* * *

Y'a pas de début, y'a pas de fin ; y'a que d'la terre et le ciel. Entre les deux, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

La locomotive grogne et crache. On dirait le Leviathan, sauf que y'a pas d'eau à 300 miles à la ronde. Elle soulève autour d'elle des nuages de poussière qui cachent les lézards et les carcasses trop putrides pour être approchées par les vautours. Le spectacle ne manque pas à John.

Il retire son chapeau et passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds trempés par la sueur. On a ouvert les fenêtres dans leur wagon, mais il fait quand même une chaleur à crever. Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est attendre et s'avaler les discussions des gazettes autour de lui. Elles parlent de Cormak, mort d'une balle plantée dans l'oeil droit. Sale mort pour un médecin. John sert plus fort contre lui sa besace avec ses affaires.

On est en 1900, en Arizona, et à Tombstone on n'aime pas les étrangers, on n'aime pas les donneurs de leçons qui préconisent de l'eau fraîche à la place d'un bon whisky quand il fait trop chaud et depuis la fusillade d' _O.K Corral_ , on n'aime pas vraiment les marshalls non plus. À Tombstone, on aime l'or qu'on trouve dans les rivières encore teintées du sang des indiens qu'on a exterminés et le barman du saloon. Tout le monde aime le saloon.

Quand le train s'arrête et que le coup de sifflet retentit, John n'est pas le premier à sortir. Il regarde d'abord par la fenêtre sale ce qui constitue cette ville où il va maintenant officier. Ça pourrait être pire, il le sait, et sans cette solution il se serait probablement trouvé à décharger les bateaux dans un port miteux. Avec sa mauvaise jambe il aurait crevé aussi sec.

Il a le plan dans sa main, mais même sans ça il aurait trouvé l'adresse. Y'a pas grand monde dans cette ville, à peine 700 âmes si on fait confiance aux journaux (ce qu'il ne faut jamais faire, bien sûr). La maison est comme l'avait décrite son camarade Mike : à huit minutes à pied du saloon, verte à un étage, avec des colombages blancs qui ont connus des jours meilleurs. Il y a une vieille femme qui passe le balais sur son perron et John y grimpe avant de la saluer en pinçant le bout de son chapeau.

« M'dame Hudson ? »

« _Miss_ Hudson et sachez que je n'aime pas me faire insulter par un étranger. », rétorque la femme en le jugeant du bout de ses cils couverts de noir.

« Bien sûr, Miss, pardonnez-moi. Je suis John Watson, Mike m'a... »

« Oh, c'est vous le nouveau médecin ! », s'enchante-t-elle soudain et tout son visage devient aussi lumineux que le soleil qui brûle leurs nuques.

Elle lui fait signe de la suivre et entre la première dans la maison où la fraîcheur les fait instantanément respirer. Elle referme la porte avec précaution et avance à tous petits pas à travers les pièces. Avec la longueur de sa robe grise, John ne voit pas ses pieds ; on dirait qu'elle flotte et ça le fait sourire. Quand ils arrivent dans la cuisine et qu'elle lui indique du bout de son ongle trop long une carafe où des tranches de citron flotte dans un litre d'eau, son sourire vient cette fois du cœur.

« Je suis ravie que vous soyez là. »

« Je pense bien que vous serez la seule, Miss... »

« Oh, on vous en fera baver comme à tous les petits nouveaux mais lorsque les alcoolos du coin auront compris que vous êtes le seul qui peut recoudre leurs oreilles arrachées, ils vous mangeront dans la main. »

« Vous avez l'habitude de bizuter les étrangers ? », demande John avant de la remercier d'un geste de la tête pour le verre de citronnade qu'elle vient de lui servir.

« Oh, rien de bien méchant, que du traditionnel vous savez. Un peu de goudron et des plumes... »

Miss Hudson se retourne pour chercher dans un de ses placards les biscuits qu'elle a préparés et John ne répond pas. Il regarde par la fenêtre le désert qui s'étend tout autour d'eux et soupire.

 _Bienvenue en enfer, John Watson_.

* * *

Il y a un autre locataire qui vit chez Miss Hudson, John le sait parce que Mike lui en a parlé. Il est presque minuit mais John ne l'a toujours pas croisé. Il est assis sur le perron derrière la maison, celui qui donne sur le potager, et boit son whisky tiède qu'il a ramené dans ses affaires. Parfois, il entend les coyotes qui s'arrachent les chairs, mais bien sûr, ce qu'il entend le plus ce sont les échos lointains du piano qu'on écrase (plus qu'on ne joue) au saloon, et les chants, et les cris, et tout ce qui le rend si heureux de ne pas être là-bas, entre la sueur d'un homme ivre et la sueur des cuisses d'une femme à qui il manque une pièce pour qu'elle ne les ouvre un peu plus.

À Tombstone, les étoiles sont plus grosses que là d'où il vient et il ne s'en lasse pas. Il a planté son nez entre la Grande Ourse et la Cassiopée et il y a peut-être une partie de lui qui voudrait mourir comme ça, un jour. C'est le genre de chose à laquelle on pense quand s'est déjà fait tirer dessus.

Il y a des bruits de pas et John baisse le visage. Est arrivé dans le jardin un homme aussi grand que fin, avec une chevelure folle, contenue avec peine sous un chapeau de cowboy. Il porte une selle sans arçon qu'il pose contre la rambarde près du pommier mais il pourrait être en train de porter son cheval que John ne verrait encore qu'une chose : ses yeux. C'est peut-être parce que le médecin a trop regardé les étoiles qu'il y voit la même intensité dans ces iris qui lui tordent les tripes.

« Vous devez être l'autre locataire de Miss Hudson... », salue-t-il en se levant du fauteuil à bascule, sa main déjà tendue vers celui qui pose un pied sur le perron et dévoile à la lumière de la lampe à pétrole les détails de son visage.

John Watson n'est plus vraiment sûr d'être encore un homme à ce moment précis.

« John Watson ? »

« Tout juste. Et vous êtes ? »

« William 'Sherlock' Holmes. Tout le monde m'appelle Sherlock. »

Le blond hoche une fois la tête et reprend place sur son fauteuil en osier, imité par l'autre colocataire qui se laisse tomber en poussant un soupir bruyant, les jambes si grandes écartées que son genou gauche frôle celui de John. Il connait ça lui aussi, la sensation de ne pas pouvoir refermer les cuisses après avoir passé une journée entière sur un cheval.

« Vous êtes cowboy ? », il demande et ça fait froncer les sourcils du brun.

« Miss Hudson vous l'a dit ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste que vous avez l'air d'avoir passé la journée sur une selle et comme vous avez pas un de ces costumes ridicules du Pony Express, et que personne passerait sa journée dehors sous un cagnard pareille sans une bonne raison, je me dis que vous devez avoir des bêtes... »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrent en grand et John a l'impression qu'il l'a insulté. Il ne pensait pas que les gens de Tombstone seraient susceptibles.

« J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ? »

« Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire tirer dessus, docteur ? »

Cette fois ce sont les sourcils blonds qui se froncent et un petit rire intrigué s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais John n'a pas le temps de répliquer que déjà le nouveau venu reprend :

« Non, bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas peur parce que vous vous êtes _déjà_ fait tirer dessus. J'aurais dis à la guerre du Mexique mais vous n'êtes pas si vieux - vous êtes ridés, mais ça m'a l'air seulement aggravé par l'alcool. Bataille avec des indiens ? Non, les indigènes sont plus intelligents que nous et n'utilisent pas d'armes à feu. Et vu la manière dont vos pupilles se dilatent depuis que je parle, je conclue que c'est une histoire personnelle ; un règlement de compte ? Ah, une mise en garde plutôt, ce qui vous a obligé à fuir votre précédente contrée. Une histoire d'argent ? »

« Non. », grogne John et il ne sait pas si c'est l'alcool ou la perspicacité de ce mec ( _ce n'est pas l'alcool_ ) mais il a envie de vomir.

« Oh. Alors, une histoire de... »

« De femme. », conclut-il en posant son verre avec force sur la table en fer forgé entre eux.

Il se lève, grimace en s'appuyant sur sa jambe dont la douleur s'est réveillée avec le souvenir et disparait derrière la porte de la cuisine qu'il claque derrière lui.

Il la rouvre.

« C'était... Brillant quand même. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrent en grand et putain, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose sur terre de plus étincelant ?

« Vous aussi, c'était pas mal... »

« Moi c'était pas dur. », réplique John en haussant une épaule.

« C'est vrai que je suis meilleur que vous à ça. »

« À quoi ? »

« À déduire. »

Sherlock se lève et s'approche assez près du médecin pour se glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'il tient ouverte et lui sourit, pour la première fois.

« Bienvenue à Tombstone, John Watson. »

* * *

« _Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, moi !_ », beugle le menuisier dont la bave coule jusqu'à ses chaussures.

John recule la seringue qu'il tient dans sa main droite.

« Hoyster, croyez-moi, je préfère soigner une infection plutôt qu'une gangrène, alors donnez-moi votre bras. »

« Hey, Thomas, t'entends ça ? Le p'tit nouveau croit me faire peur ! Mais j'ai déjà perdu deux doigts, moi, _mônsieur_ ! », crache (littéralement) l'homme en imposant face au visage du blond sa main gauche, dont il ne restent que le pouce et l'index et John ne voit même pas l'utilité de le corriger.

« Okay, très bien... »

Il soupire, se met à ranger son matériel dans sa besace en cuir et relève la tête vers Thomas, le barman, qui les regarde avec un oeil mauvais. C'est la fille d'Hoyster qui est venu voir John pour lui demander de soigner son père, un homme qu'elle a qualifié de bourru, ce qui est vrai, mais qu'elle a oublié de précisé comme étant également un gros con, ce qui est encore plus juste. John a dû retrouver le menuisier à 15h au saloon, plus saoul que jamais et même s'il préfère soigner les badauds dans un endroit calme, là, il n'a pas le choix. Il finit de ranger ses affaires, mais garde sur la table la seringue avec la solution qu'il a préparée. Hoyster est maintenant dans un état semi-léthargique où sa bave et son rire semblent danser le French Can-Can et John en profite sans plus attendre : un coup de main en avant et il enfonce la seringue dans le bras du malade.

« _Au meuuurtre ! À l'assassiiiiiin !_ », se met à hurler l'homme dont les yeux se révulsent.

John n'a bien sûr pas le temps de réagir que déjà on l'encercle de bras musclés qui sentent l'alcool et la sueur et on le traîne avec force à travers les portes à battant, jusqu'au milieu de la place du village où on le balance. Il sent sa mâchoire cogner le sol et son sac balancé contre ses côtes, mais ça aurait pu être pire, alors il n'écoute même pas les menaces du barman et précise encore moins qu'il vient de sauver la vie du seul menuisier de la région et se relève. Un coup d'oeil autour de lui confirme ce qu'il redoutait : tout le monde l'a vu et le voilà la risée de la ville. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre qu'il tente de les aider...

« Vous saignez. »

John se retourne et derrière lui il y a Sherlock qui le regarde, les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité. Bien, il n'aime pas trop les voir de toute façon .

« Où ? »

« À la lèvre. »

Il passe sa main et la regarde : merde, le cowboy a raison.

« J'ai dû me mordre en tombant. »

« C'était bien joué. », concède Sherlock en haussant une épaule.

Ils se mettent à marcher côte à côte jusqu'à la maison verte, d'un commun accord silencieux, et John demande :

« De quoi ? »

« La petite feinte pour piquer Hoyster. »

« Ah, merci. »

« Vous auriez pu le laisser crever. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il bat sa fille. »

Sherlock pousse la porte d'entrée et laisse John passer. Il a les sourcils froncés et cherche dans sa mémoire mais il a vu Jolene le matin même.

« Non, elle a l'air d'aller très bien. »

« Il est alcoolique mais pas débile. Il la frappe sur le ventre pour que ça ne se voit pas. »

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« J'ai observé. Citronnade ? »

John hoche la tête et s'installe déjà dans la cuisine, sans quitter de ses yeux le corps fin qui leur prépare deux verres.

« Comme vous m'avez observé le premier soir ? »

« Voilà. »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« Parce que j'aime bien tout savoir. »

Les verres servis sont vite engloutis mais John regarde toujours Sherlock, alors, le brun sait qu'il peut être honnête :

« Parce que je _peux_ tout savoir. »

* * *

Y'a pas grand monde qui vient chercher le docteur Watson. Surtout des femmes, parce qu'elles ont moins de fierté que les hommes. Il soigne des plaies que personne ne pense à nettoyer, rien qu'avec un peu d'eau. Il recoud des peaux tannées par un soleil injuste et revend quelques solutions qu'il a ramenées dans ses affaires pour les plus esquintés, mais il en est bientôt à cours et le croque-mort lui a déjà promis de lui péter les jambes dans son sommeil s'il continue à « _lui piquer son travail_ », alors, bon.

Heureusement y'a Miss Hudson et elle n'hésite pas à lui demander de l'aide avec sa maison qui tombe en ruine. Quelques heures par jours, il peint, retape, cloue et sue, et ça l'occupe, contre une petite ristourne sur le loyer. Ça pourrait être pire.

Il doit en être à son troisième verre de citronnade lorsqu'elle lui dit, en étendant le linge sur la corde devant elle :

« Un cheval de Sherlock s'est encore échappé pendant qu'il le changeait d'enclos. »

« Où est son ranch ? »

« À trois miles au Nord. Vous devriez l'y aider. Je vous retirais 10$ sur votre loyer. »

« Sherlock ne vous paye pas de loyer ? »

« Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi mon neveu Mike m'a supplié à demi-mots de vous héberger ici, ne posez pas de question en retour. »

John finit son verre et va chercher son chapeau.

* * *

Dans les plaines de l'Arizona, la terre a la couleur du feu et tout brûle, jusqu'à l'air qui grille les poumons des cowboys. Il est vingt-heure à peine et le soleil se couche mais il laisse sur la terre un manteau de chaleur qui étouffe encore les créatures de Dieu.

Il y a quelques étoiles qui percent le ciel et John les imagine, comme il l'a toujours fait, couvertes de glace et de neige. Il se demande s'il verra de la neige, une fois. Ou même s'il posera le pied sur une étoile, pourquoi pas.

Il avance dans le désert où grouillent des grillons qui chantent une mélodie qu'il connait déjà par cœur. Mais il ne s'en lasse pas, comme il ne se lasse pas de la violence des monts sans herbe, aussi secs que l'avenir. Le ciel n'est plus bleu, il couche ses paupières las et tout se colorie d'un orange dense et enfin, la terre et le ciel fusionne. John, au milieu, se sent plus seul que jamais.

Il arrive face au ranch et met pied à terre avant de se diriger vers le _round pen (1)_ où il reconnait Sherlock, en train de monter un jeune cheval qui ne semble pas vraiment vouloir porter un homme sur son dos. Il appuie ses coudes contre la barrière en bois et regarde sans un mot.

Sherlock a d'épaisses chaps en cuir sombre et une chemise en flanelle aussi rouge que le ciel qui s'endort paresseusement. Son chapeau est tellement en arrière sur son crâne qu'il semble prêt à tomber à tout instant, mais le cowboy se tient si droit et digne qu'il le maintient. Il a vu John mais ne se déconcentre pas. Les mains autours des rênes, il en écarte une à l'extrême droite et même si le mors presse la mâchoire du canasson, l'animal recule.

Sherlock ne réagit pas et ne bouge toujours pas sa main. Les naseaux du cheval ont beau cracher un air plein de mauvais présages, il presse à peine ses talons dans les flancs de l'animal. Il le monte à crû et John compatit. Ça dure une minute, peut-être deux. Les grillons se taisent un à un. Sans lumière, plus la peine qu'ils chantent pour charmer les femelles.

Et puis, sans raison et sans prévenir, le cheval que monte Sherlock fait un pas, puis deux et rue avec force avant que l'homme ne resserre ses jambes avec des réflexes qui ne tiennent qu'à la survie. Tout son corps se contorsionne, il devient une seule et même boule d'énergie qui fusionne avec l'animal qu'il ne lâchera pas, pas maintenant. Les sabots réveillent des nuages de poussière qui brouillent la scène et John ne parle pas, ne respire pas et regarde juste. C'est une danse, dangereuse et belle, et le nombre de morts qu'il a vu parce que victimes d'une mauvaise chute de cheval n'est pas triste finalement, car pour ces gens, c'est la plus belle façon de quitter cette terre.

Mais Sherlock ne lâche rien et sa main droite se pose sur la crinière du cheval à laquelle il s'accroche comme un marin à une bouée de sauvetage. Il crie des choses, des commandes, mais chaque cowboy a son langage et John ne connait pas celui-ci. Quand le dernier sabot fou s'abat sur la terre et que le corps imposant de l'animal se fige, ils sont trois à respirer.

Sherlock met pied à terre et tapote le flanc du canasson avant de le guider par les rênes jusqu'à l'entrée, près de John. La tête blonde se hoche et les voilà tous deux qui marchent jusqu'aux écuries sans un mot.

* * *

Au milieu du _round pen_ , Sherlock a installé deux chaises où ils ont pris place et c'est John qui a servi le whisky apporté dans sa besace. Il fait nuit maintenant et sans les deux lampes à pétrole qu'ils ont approchées, ils ne verraient même pas le bout de leurs santiags. Mais John sait qu'il pourra quand même continuer à voir les yeux de Sherlock.

« Vous travaillez seul ici ? »

« Ouais. », répond le cowboy, la main serrée autour du verre du whisky qu'il n'a toujours pas touché.

« C'est pas trop dur ? »

« Ça passe le temps. »

« Vous avez pas besoin d'aide ? »

« Si vous voulez proposer votre aide, faites-le directement. », sourit-il, amusé.

« C'est pas ce pour quoi je suis fait, mais si ça peut m'occuper... »

« Moi aussi, c'est pas ce pour quoi je suis fait. »

« Et vous êtes fait pour quoi ? », demande John et cette fois la satané lumière qui se cache dans les yeux de Sherlock revient et avale tout sur son passage.

Sherlock sourit et ce sourire, ce n'est pas le sourire d'un habitant de Tombstone. C'est le sourire d'un mec qu'a trouvé l'Eldorado, qu'a plongé ses mains sales dans une rivière à San Francisco et qu'en a ressorti une pépite grosse comme son poing. John n'a jamais rencontré un mec comme ça.

« Vous savez ce pour quoi je suis fait. »

« Ouais, » rit John en secouant la tête, « Mais être observateur et déduire, c'est pas un métier. Sauf si vous voulez être shérif ou marshall, mais vous me paraissez être un mec bien. »

« J'ai travaillé pour Allan Pinkerton _(2)_ , y'a une quinzaine d'année. », répond le cowboy en haussant une épaule et ça fait ouvrir les yeux de John en grand.

« Non ? Vraiment ? Et vous avez réussi à pas vous faire buter ? »

« J'ai appris ce qu'il y avait à apprendre et je suis parti. »

« Ouais, comme moi, vous v'nez pas d'ici. Personne ne vient d'ici de toute façon, j'ai l'impression. »

« C'est vrai. Mais l'important c'est pas d'où les gens viennent, mais pourquoi ils sont partis de là où ils étaient avant. »

John ne répond pas en mot mais en geste en finissant son verre de whisky. Il ignore comme il peut le regard perçant de Sherlock et attrape la bouteille qui dépasse de sa besace, pour la trouver vide.

« Merde, on l'a bien descendue celle-là. »

« C'est toujours mon premier verre. », répond Sherlock, et c'est vrai, et c'est _triste_.

John Watson ne prétend pas être heureux de toute façon.

Il prend dans ses mains le verre du cowboy, touche ses doigts sans être assez sobre pour s'en préoccuper et le finit d'une traite.

* * *

« Vous arrivez à faire votre trou ici, finalement ? », demande Jolene en sortant de son porte-monnaie la pièce qu'elle doit au médecin.

« Du moment que c'est pas le croque-mort qui s'en occupe. », sourit-il en retour avant de ranger la pièce dans la poche de son veston et de raccompagner la femme au rez-de-chaussée de la maison verte.

Elle est venue pour douleurs d'estomac, mais vu les bleus qui ornent son ventre, John n'a pas eu à lui prescrire les petites fioles du Dr. Klant qu'il a commandées la semaine dernière. De la crème, du repos, et trouver un autre endroit que la maison de son père pour dormir suffira. Bien sûr, il n'a pas préconisé ce dernier point.

« Miss Hudson est une femme avec un fort caractère, mais je pense qu'elle est une bonne propriétaire. »

« Oui, je ne m'en plains pas. »

« Je ne connais pas bien votre colocataire par contre. »

« Moi non plus. », sourit John en la guidant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il n'ouvre pas encore.

« Je connaissais surtout son frère. », semble réaliser la jeune femme, en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils blonds.

« Son frère ? », demande John et il est persuadé que dans ces deux mots ne transpire pas la curiosité qui le bouffe de l'intérieur.

« C'était le maire de la ville il y a quelques années. Il s'est fait tuer sur la place principale. »

« En duel ? »

« Oh non, il s'est fait tirer dans le dos. »

« Pas très loyal... », rit amèrement le docteur mais ça ne fait pas réagir sa patiente.

« Loyal ou pas, personne ne cherchera à trouver qui c'est de toute façon. Et puis Sherlock Holmes hérite d'un beau ranch, il doit en être très heureux. »

C'est peut-être parce que le frère de John aussi se fait bouffer par les vers, qu'il garde sa bouche aussi fermée que le reste de son visage.

* * *

Les semaines passent et amènent avec elles leur lot de vagabonds venant de l'Est, à la conquête d'un or qu'on dit se compter par tonne dans les rivières de la région. Ça fait un peu tourner les commerces, entre le saloon qui ne désempli pas, l'armurier du coin qui fournit les plus téméraires et Sherlock qui vend maintenant quotidiennement un cheval ou deux. Tout le monde se fout du médecin par contre.

John passe ses journées au ranch. Parfois il passe un coup de balais, parfois il répare ce qu'il lui tombe sous la main mais la plupart du temps, il récupère les chevaux dressés dans la journée par Sherlock, pour curer leurs sabots, peigner leur crinière et remplir les abreuvoirs. Ils ne se croisent que pour glisser les rênes dans la main de l'autre et n'échangent pas beaucoup de mots. John en a dans sa bouche, mais ils semblent avoir tous le goût de l'alcool et John n'est pas prêt pour parler de ça.

Les journées, écrasées par un soleil de plomb, passent aussi vite que les locomotives qu'ils croisent lorsqu'ils font le chemin du ranch au village. C'est pas passionnant. Pourtant, quand tombe la nuit, la chaleur et l'ennui laissent place à quelque chose qui n'a pas de nom, mais qui donne à John l'envie de revivre une journée, au moins pour vivre une autre soirée comme celle-ci.

Ça devient un rituel, lentement, pernicieusement : Miss Hudson se met à donner les restes du dîner qu'elle a préparé pour Sherlock et elle à John, puis elle le convie à table un soir, avant qu'il n'ait sa chaise attitrée et qu'elle leur demande ce qu'ils veulent manger le soir-même. C'est peut-être parce que s'ils sont si seuls qu'ils sont si bien ensemble.

John a proposé à Sherlock d'amener une bouteille de whisky, un soir, pour remercier leur propriétaire mais Sherlock a juste secoué la tête et a dit « Le mari de Miss Hudson est mort d'avoir trop bu, si elle vous voit avec un verre à la main, elle vous tuera elle-même ». Toutes les bouteilles de John restent maintenant au ranch.

Il est tard ce soir-là, lorsque Miss Hudson leur sert une dernière tasse de café et les trois sur le perron, à regarder les étoiles, se complaisent dans un silence où semblent s'endormir leurs souvenirs.

« Alors, Sherlock, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un peu d'aide au ranch ? », demande la vieille femme en sirotant bruyamment le liquide tiède.

« Ça pourrait être pire. », sourit-il à destination du blond qui secoue légèrement la tête.

« Je ne sais sincèrement pas comment vous faites pour faire ça seul, toute l'année. »

« C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, John, mais Sherlock est plus têtu que ses mules... »

« Je n'ai pas de mules. »

« ... Façon de parler et ne m'interromps plus, insolent. J'ai bien dis à Sherlock d'essayer de se trouver une petite femme qui pourrait l'aider mais il n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Bien sûr, il faudrait aller plus à l'Est pour en trouver une de bonne moeurs, parce que si vous en chopez une dans le coin, soyez sûr que vous choperez une saloperie avec. C'est valable pour vous aussi, John. Si vous voulez je vous paye le voyage pour vous rendre au bordel de San Paneras mais je vous interdis de coucher avec les catins du saloon d'ici. »

Le langage de la femme est si direct que John manque de s'étouffer avec son café. Il passe sa main sur son menton où le liquide brun a un peu coulé et rit de bon cœur en secouant énergiquement la tête.

« Vous inquiétez pas avec ça... »

« Bien. Je vous fais confiance, parce que la dernière chose que je veux dans cette maison c'est la syphilis - j'ai déjà du mal à me débarrasser des souris... »

* * *

Dans son lit, John est assis, le dos soutenu par l'oreiller qu'il a roulé en boule contre le mur. Il regarde la pièce bleutée par la nuit et ignore avec peine les tremblements de ses mains. Il n'a pas bu depuis qu'ils ont quitté le ranch - il y a cinq heures de ça environ - alors, s'il se met à trembler, c'est qu'il est grand temps de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose.

Il passe une main sur son menton - couvert d'une barbe qu'il laisse pousser depuis quelques semaines - puis sur son torse et sent contre sa paume les poils blonds qu'il distingue à peine. Il y a quelques cicatrices qui murmurent contre ses doigts des combats qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il ne descend pas sa main plus bas, parce qu'il ne se touche plus, depuis longtemps. Il n'y a plus rien qui semble valoir la peine de se dresser.

Il s'apprête à se rallonger quand il entend frapper à la porte. C'est Sherlock, avec un verre et une bougie dans les mains.

« Ouais ? »

« Je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau. »

« On se tutoie maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

C'est vrai, pourquoi pas finalement puisque Sherlock est le seul homme avec qui John peut parler sans se faire frapper ou sans avoir envie de frapper en retour. John déglutit et fait signe de la tête que Sherlock peut entrer. Le cowboy ne referme pas totalement derrière lui et s'approche, pose la bougie sur la table basse, avant de tendre le verre au médecin. La main de John tremble. Pas celle de Sherlock.

Puis il attrape une chaise qu'il approche du lit et se penche en avant jusqu'à poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et se frotte lentement les mains en regardant John.

« Je sais qu'il faut que je boive moins. »

« Alors, fais-le. »

« Je suis médecin, je sais comment ces choses fonctionnent. »

« Ah, oui, on a tendance à oublier. »

Les sourcils de John se froncent et sa bouche s'ouvre, prête à répliquer, mais il croise le regard amusé de Sherlock et finit par rire. Ils restent silencieux encore quelques secondes, mais ce n'est pas gênant, parce que John en profite pour se concentrer sur sa respiration et ses mains qu'il arrive presque complètement à immobiliser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne travailles pas dans une grande ville ? C'est pas la mode des médecins à Chicago ? »

« J'aime pas les grandes villes. Trop de monde. »

« T'aimes pas les gens, hein ? »

« C'est un reproche ? »

« Venant de moi ? Oh non. », sourit Sherlock avant de se lever.

Il prend des mains le verre vide de John et cette fois aussi leurs doigts se touchent mais ce n'est pas pareil : ça ôte aux poumons de John un souffle qui ne semblait pas si vital finalement. Sherlock a presque fermé la porte derrière lui, lorsque la voix de John murmure :

« Je suis désolé pour ton frère, Sherlock. »

* * *

Parfois, John rêve d'un bûcher énorme qu'il regarde de loin, avant de comprendre qu'il est lui-même en train de prendre feu.

Il se rassure comme il peut en dormant dans des draps moins épais.

* * *

La première fois que ça arrive, il vient de recoudre la main de Luis. Le jeune homme a à peine bougé, ce qui veut dire que John a pu faire son travail à peu près correctement et que la cicatrice ne sera pas trop voyante. Ce n'est pas une blessure très profonde mais assez pour l'empêcher de continuer à travailler avec son père et son oncle à la forgerie.

John et le père parlent devant la devanture. Luis Sr. est un homme plutôt gras, avec une épaisse moustache et des grands yeux presque entièrement exorbités (une histoire de chute de cheval quand sa mère était encore enceinte de lui, que John n'a pas bien compris). Il mâche du tabac dès qu'il sort prendre une pause et en propose toujours à John lorsqu'il le croise. Pas beaucoup de personnes offrent quelque chose gratuitement dans le coin, alors même si John ne chique pas, l'attention le touche.

Ils en sont à parler des nouvelles lignes de fer qui s'étendent petit à petit jusqu'au nord lorsque Sherlock passe à cheval dans la rue. Il est au pas, car il lit une lettre en même temps et il faut que John siffle en collant son pouce et son index contre sa langue pour que le cowboy le remarque. Il sourit ( _Eldorado, or, etc._ ) et s'approche pour les saluer en pinçant le bout de son chapeau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as un sac ? », demande John en indiquant d'un coup de tête le baluchon attaché à l'arrière de la selle.

« Y a un troupeau de chevaux sauvages qui arrive de l'Ouest. L'année dernière, j'en ai capturé une p'tite dizaine à la même période. »

« Ils s'approchent aussi près de la ville ? »

« Non, je vais au ranch que j'ai en hauteur, à Hereford _(3)_. »

« Tu rentres quand ? »

« Dans cinq jours. Peut-être six. »

John hoche la tête pour faire signe qu'il a compris et sourit une dernière fois avant de saluer d'une main son colocataire qui repart au pas. Le médecin s'apprête à dire au revoir au forgeron à son tour, mais il remarque les yeux globuleux plissés, comme s'ils essayaient de cracher du venin.

« Un problème ? »

« C'est votre colocataire, c'est ça ? »

« On loue chacun une chambre à Miss Hudson, ouais, pourquoi ? »

L'épaule grasse de Luis Sr. se hausse et John a envie d'un verre, là, _maintenant_.

« Vous devriez faire gaffe. Y'a des rumeurs. »

« Sur lui ? »

« Ouais. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Le genre dangereux. Le genre qu'ont pas leur place dans une putain d'église, si vous voulez mon avis. »

John hoche la tête et ne dit plus rien.

La prochaine fois qu'il ouvre les lèvres ce soir-là, c'est pour y poser le goulot de la gourde remplie de whisky achetée au petit commerce de la gare, caché derrière la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

C'est peut-être parce que John passe ses journées sur le perron, assis sur le rocking chair, qu'il trouve la chaleur plus chiante que jamais. Il pourrait, encore et toujours, faire un peu de travaux pour sa propriétaire et pourrait faire un tour à l'école à deux miles de là pour proposer de jeter un oeil aux enfants de plus faible constitution, mais il ne peut pas parce que tout l'ennuie. La ville est plus remplie que jamais, avec la fête du village qui se prépare et pourtant il n'y a personne à qui il veut parler. Y'a Miss Hudson, mais aussi adorable soit-elle, ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle n'a pas un regard qui donne à John de savoir tout ce que le cerveau qui y est relié cache. Elle n'a pas compris non plus qu'Hoyster bat sa fille, alors qu'elle le connait depuis dix-sept ans. Tout est si ennuyeux quand Sherlock n'est pas là.

« John, il faudra des hommes forts pour aider à monter la piste de danse pour la fête, est-ce que vous pourrez y passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Miss Hudson. », grommelle-t-il en crachant aussi loin que possible le noyau de la cerise qu'il suçotait.

« John. », appelle la femme en venant se poser devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le regard insistant. « Ça va faire des mois que vous êtes là et vous êtes jamais allé rien qu'une fois au saloon. Oui, d'accord, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que vous y allez toutes les semaines mais pour soigner les gens, ça ne sert à rien. Allez parler aux gens d'ici. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tendres avec les étrangers mais vous ne devriez plus être un étranger depuis tout ce temps ; mettez-y du vôtre, nom de Dieu. »

« Je n'peux pas. J'ai promis à Sherlock de l'aider. », ment le médecin, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« À Hereford ? Mais il _déteste_ qu'on l'accompagne là-bas. J'ai essayé une fois et il m'a envoyé me faire... »

« Il a trop de travail, Miss Hudson. »

La propriétaire pince ses lèvres grossièrement peintes de rouge et ne dit plus rien. Il la salue d'un signe de la tête et rentre dans la maison à la recherche de son sac et de quelques affaires, avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Quand après une heure de cheval, les barrières en bois du ranch d'Hereford se dessinent à l'horizon, John respire.

Sherlock, lui, l'attend sur le perron.


	2. Chapter 2

__(1)_ Billy the Kid : (1859 - 1881) bandit et meurtrier de l'Ouest américain.  
 _(2)_ Sarah Bernhardt : (1844 - 1923) actrice française, célèbre aux Amériques pour sa tournée dans les années 1880.  
 _(3)_ Mariage de Boston : expression née aux États-Unis au 19e siècle, qui désigne deux personnes du même sexe vivant ensemble (avec ou sans relations sexuelles).  
 _(4)_ Cake-walk : danse populaire née dans les années 1870 en Virginie, inventée par le peuple Noir pour moquer l'attitude de leurs maîtres allant au bal._

* * *

Ce ranch la n'a rien à voir avec celui de Tombstone. Le bois de la façade est vieux et marqué, et certaines fenêtres n'ont même plus de verre. C'est un petit habitacle avec une seule pièce fermée où Sherlock a installé un lit rouillé. Dans la pièce principale, il n'y a que la cuisine sommaire, une table et quelques fauteuils installés autour du poêle. Il est évident que Sherlock ne vient pas là souvent ; la poussière ne se sent pas seulement, elle se voit à l'oeil nu. Pourtant, John leur prépare un café avec la même ferveur que s'il le servait au président William McKinley.

Ils se sont installés à l'extérieur, avec les deux seules chaises du domaine et Sherlock tient contre lui son fusil, au cas où des coyotes tenteraient de s'approcher d'eux. John, lui, garde la tasse trop chaude par terre à ses côtés. Il retire son chapeau et enlace ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déduis ? »,

John tourne le visage vers Sherlock, les sourcils froncés ; il ne comprend pas.

« Pour mon frère. », explique le cowboy, les yeux scrutant encore l'horizon d'un bleu aussi sombre que le silence.

« ... Non. C'est Jolene Hoyster qui me l'a dit. »

« Les gens parlent trop. »

« Bien sûr. », et _oh_ comme John est d'accord.

Le silence les fauche à nouveau et cette fois, John se penche légèrement en avant, les mains pendantes entre ses jambes.

« Moi aussi j'avais un frère. », finit-il par dire et ça semblait être la seule chose à faire. « Harry. C'était un gars bien, tu sais. Il bossait dans une usine. Il était foutrement grand par contre, bien plus grand que moi. Plutôt belle gueule, je crois. En tout cas, il n'était jamais en manque de compagnie. Sauf qu'il buvait. Beaucoup. C'est son voisin qui l'a trouvé mort dans sa cuisine. Le croque-mort avait pas voulu nettoyer le vomi qui restait dans sa bouche, alors je l'ai fait. »

C'est pas qu'il n'y a aucun bruit autour d'eux, c'est que John n'entend plus rien d'autre que sa propre voix.

« J'ai quand même dû lui payer 12$... », rit-il comme s'il crachait.

« Pas de famille ? »

« Non, plus depuis longtemps. »

« Comme moi. »

« Comme pas mal de monde, je pense. »

« Peut-être, mais tu es comme moi. »

Ils se regardent et il n'y a plus besoin de parler. Quand John se couche sur le canapé ce soir là, ses mains ne tremblent pas.

* * *

Ils ont vu des chevaux passer au sud, alors ils sont montés sur les leurs et ont traversé les collines au galop, les mains accrochées aux rênes, les yeux plissés à cause de la poussière qu'ils soulèvent à leur passage. Ils ont tous deux remonté leur bandanas jusqu'à leurs nez pour protéger leur souffle et n'ont pas eu besoin de commenter le fait qu'ils ressemblent à Billy the Kid _(1)_ et sa bande, c'est déjà assez évident.

John n'a pas de lasso, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait et qui ne s'apprend pas en quelques minutes. C'est une discipline qui tient du don divin et la manière dont la main de Sherlock a préparé sa corde a prouvé au médecin qu'il est bien loin d'un tel savoir. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de regarder le cowboy faire glisser la corde râpeuse entre ses longs doigts abîmés par des années de travail laborieux. John a trouvé quelque chose aussi fascinant que les yeux bleus : les mains à la peau tannée.

Il veut poser tellement de questions à Sherlock, des milliers peut-être, mais il n'ose pas et ne sortent de ses lèvres que quelques rares mots qu'il semble avoir d'abord goûté pendant des jours avant d'oser les cracher. Ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il lui semble que Sherlock les comprend quand même et qu'il y répond, pas en phrases, mais en gestes. La curiosité de John est palpable, elle émane de lui comme s'il était un brasier ambulant et pourtant Sherlock reste près de lui. À ses côtés.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avancent sur leurs chevaux, à quelques mètres d'écart, à la même vitesse. John sent dans sa nuque et son dos les gouttes de sueur qui roulent sur sa peau et le font frissonner. Sa chemise est plus humide que sa bouche ; quel enfer.

Et puis ils descendent une colline et ils sont là : deux chevaux, blancs tacheté de gris, aux côtés d'un immense arbuste aux ronces hors-norme. Sherlock crie à son cheval d'avancer et son bras gauche se lève et fait tourner au-dessus de lui le lasso qu'il tient comme Poséidon tient son trident. John, simple mortel, tait son existence et contemple la scène.

Sherlock lance une première fois son lasso qui touche la tête du poulain mais glisse à terre. Il le redresse avec rapidité et le fait tourner encore deux tours à peine avant de le lancer à nouveau mais rate, encore. Les chevaux ont fui au galop à travers un ancien champ bouffé par le soleil. Sherlock et John sont à leur poursuite et hurlent des ordres à leurs montures contre lesquelles ils enfoncent leurs éperons col de cygne. Ça dure cinq minutes ou cent ans, John ne sait plus, sa tête cogne et sa bouche tousse - son bandana a glissé et il avale la poussière qu'il peine à recracher. Puis un hennissement strident à leur en glacer le sang retentit et John voit le cheval le plus grand se cabrer, ruer dans tous les sens. Ses yeux suivent le long du lasso pour trouver au bout Sherlock, sans chapeau, le visage ruisselant de sueur et les mains agrippées à la corde qu'il tire de toute ses forces. C'est un combat de chaque seconde, de chaque souffle et un instant John imagine le son de la nuque de Sherlock touchant le sol et sa respiration se coupe.

Mais Sherlock n'est pas un amateur et ce n'est même plus du soulagement qui envahit le docteur lorsqu'il voit le cheval sauvage se calmer mais de l'admiration. Rien d'autre que de l'admiration.

Ils restent silencieux encore près de vingt minutes, où John, assis sur son cheval à quelques mètres de là, regarde Sherlock calmer l'animal fou, avec une patience que seul les hommes qui respectent la nature connaissent.

Le soleil commence à se coucher et voilà que Sherlock attache à la selle la corde qu'il le relie à sa nouvelle prise.

« Et le poulain ? », demande John.

« C'est sa mère, il nous suivra de loin. »

Sherlock a raison et ça n'étonne pas John. Sherlock a toujours raison.

* * *

Il est tellement tard ce soir là qu'il doit être tôt finalement. Ils ont fini à deux une énorme boîte de conserve de _meat-biscuit_ et en sont chacun à leur deuxième verre de whisky. John n'en a pas envie d'un troisième. Ils sont au milieu du champ inactif, juste à côté du ranch. Il fait frais ce soir là. Un temps à respirer, enfin.

« Est-ce que tu connais Sarah Bernhardt _(2)_ ? »

« J'en ai entendu parler, pourquoi ? », demande Sherlock en tournant son visage vers John.

Le docteur en fait de même et les voilà qui se regardent. Ils sont tous les deux affalés sur leurs sièges (l'alcool aide) et leurs nuques sont soutenues douloureusement sur les dossiers.

« Je l'ai vue y'a quelques années. »

« Tu vas au théâtre ? »

« Ah, non. Je suis passé devant sans le savoir, à la fin du spectacle. Elle jouait Hamlet je crois - la presse était folle qu'elle ait joué un homme. Je ne comprenais pas toute cette obsession autour d'elle, mais en la voyant, j'ai compris. Elle est magnifique. Nos regards se sont à peine croisés et j'ai été comme foudroyé sur place. »

Sherlock porte le verre de whisky à sa bouche et le sirote bruyamment.

« En vrai, elle me fait penser à toi. », décrète John et ça manque de faire s'étouffer le cowboy, qui demande dans un rire :

« À _moi_? Une actrice te fait penser à moi ? »

« C'est le regard, j'te dis, rien qu'avec ses yeux tu sens qu'elle comprend tout. »

« Je doute qu'elle ait ma force de la déduction. »

« Bien sûr, tu es unique au monde. », sourit John en roulant des yeux.

Ses pupilles font un tour complet et se reposent sur le visage de Sherlock, qu'il découvre sourire, si paisible.

« Tu sais bien que c'est vrai. », murmure simplement le cowboy et John sourit sous la douleur de sa poitrine qui se sert.

Bien sûr que c'est vrai et c'est bien ça le drame d'ailleurs.

* * *

Souvent, c'est la chaleur qui empêche à John de dormir. Allongé sur le vieux canapé, il a repoussé la petite couverture et dans la pièce d'à côté, il entend Sherlock tousser toute la poussière qu'ils avalent depuis quelques jours.

« On m'a dit de faire gaffe à toi, tu sais. », finit-il par dire et les toussotements s'arrêtent.

Il attend près d'une minute avant que Sherlock ne demande, à travers le mur trop fin pour contenir leurs voix :

« _Et qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit d'autre ?_ »

« Que t'étais dangereux. »

« _Et te voilà quand même._ »

John expire lentement par le nez. Il pose sa main sur son ventre et ferme les yeux.

« T'as qu'à déduire pourquoi. »

Ils ne reparlent plus ce soir là.

* * *

C'est peut-être un don du ciel ; les chevaux sauvages passent tous les jours à côté du ranch et Sherlock en attrape tellement, qu'ils ne savent même pas s'ils pourront tous les ramener jusqu'à Tombstone. Ils ont même réussi à chopper quelques lapins que John a dépecé pour leur préparer un festin de roi (enfin, de roi pauvre), deux soirs de suite. Pas une seconde il ne pense à revenir chez Miss Hudson.

Mais c'est bien sûr ce qui les attend demain, même si aucun des deux n'en parle. John n'a jamais aimé porter de montre à gousset et n'a jamais aimé les calendriers. Quantifier les journées et leur donner un nom, un rythme, il trouve ça si idiot ; une agression à la nature qui leur fait déjà l'honneur d'accueillir tous ces hommes sur cette terre fragile. Il ne veut pas que demain soit demain. Il veut que aujourd'hui soit toujours. John ne demande jamais rien au ciel. Peut-être qu'il sera entendu pour une fois.

Ils ont préparé leurs maigres bagages et ont attelé les chevaux. Le retour se fera plus long car au pas - ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'aller au trot avec des chevaux que Sherlock n'a pas encore dressé, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il a dit.

John est quasiment persuadé que Sherlock a menti.

* * *

Quand John arrive dans la petite échoppe de la gare et qu'on le conduit jusqu'à Mrs. Stoneflake, il accélère le pas jusqu'au fond de la pièce et se penche vers la femme enceinte :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Ça... Ça va. J'ai senti comme deux coups de poignard, là, et depuis plus rien. », indique-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur le bas de son ventre énorme.

« C'était il y a combien de temps ? »

« Le temps qu'on vienne vous chercher... Dix minutes, peut-être ? »

John sourit et pose sa main sur le ventre pour inspecter les mouvements du bébé.

« Vous en êtes à huit mois, c'est ça ? »

« Un peu plus. »

« Je pense que votre bébé se prépare à sortir. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et rester couchée jusqu'à ce que le travail commence. »

« Mais, je dois finir mes courses... », soupire-t-elle, perdue.

« Votre mari ne peut pas s'en occuper ? »

Elle ouvre grand les yeux comme s'il l'avait insultée et elle n'a pas besoin de préciser qu'un être humain constitué d'un pénis ne peut en aucun cas faire des courses, parce que ça parait _évident_. Il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel et décrète :

« Je vais vous aider à les porter jusqu'à chez vous. Ordre du docteur. »

Elle a un petit sourire et hoche la tête avant de se lever avec peine, aidée par les bras de John. Il se dirige vers le comptoir, demande les sacs de Mrs. Stoneflake et ne remarque même pas le regard étrange du propriétaire. Il marche lentement dans la rue, un bras pris par la femme enceinte et l'autre chargé de sac en toile. Mrs. Stoneflake est assez charmante, bien que très jeune, avec un petit nez en trompette et un menton un peu trop allongé. Elle est chétive mais son ventre est impressionnant. Ils rient ensemble de sa façon de marcher, les pieds écartés comme les palmes d'un canard et la démarche aussi rapide qu'une tortue. John aime bien les gens avec de l'auto-dérision. Ça l'empêche au moins de remarquer les regards des habitants de Tombstone qui ont changés. La réalité le rattrape bien assez vite, lorsqu'il aide la femme à rentrer dans sa maison et que son mari se lève du canapé où il était allongé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien pour l'instant mais le docteur Watson dit que le travail commencera bientôt. En attendant, faut que je me repose. »

John salue le mari en pinçant le bout de son chapeau et s'apprête à amener les sacs jusqu'à la cuisine qu'il voit d'où il est, mais l'homme se poste devant lui.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Poser les sacs à la cuisine. Il y a un problème ? », demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La femme s'approche pour les regarder tour à tour.

« Steven ? »

« ... Sortez s'il vous plait. », murmure-t-il, bien peu sûr de lui.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », questionne John, perdu.

« Sortez. Je ne veux pas qu'on vous voit ici. »

« Steven, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », s'inquiète la femme en attrapant son mari par le bras, qui s'en dégage tout aussitôt en s'emportant :

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que les gens vont dire s'ils voient un mec comme lui chez nous ? »

« Un mec comme moi ? Attendez, Mr. Stoneflake, j'ai juste raccompagné votre femme qui ne pouvait pas porter les... »

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec votre colocataire, mais ne traînez pas ma famille dans vos histoires. »

John ferme les lèvres. Mrs. Stoneflake les regarde tour à tour, semble vouloir feindre qu'elle ne comprend pas et renchérit, bouffée par une angoisse évidente :

« Mais le docteur Watson reviendra ici, parce que j'ai besoin de lui pour accoucher, hein Steven, hein ? Je peux pas le faire sans lui, tu sais ? »

Le mari regarde sa femme, le visage blanc et les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il semble combattre des démons intérieurs et John ne dit toujours rien.

« Les gens parlent, docteur... De vos sorties avec m'sieur Holmes... Je veux pas... Je veux pas de soucis. Sortez de chez moi, s'il vous plait. », murmure-t-il à nouveau et John n'attend plus.

Il pose les sacs à même le sol et sort de la maison. Dehors, la lumière est assez forte pour lui brûler les rétines mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de voir tous les regards acérés comme des lames de rasoirs qui lui transpercent la chair et l'âme. Comment n'a-t-il pas pu les voir avant ? Il ne semble même plus capable de faire un pas, tout est si lourd et brûlant. Il baisse légèrement son chapeau sur son front et avance, comme à contre-courant, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Ce n'est pas assez pour ne pas ressentir tous les non-dits qui volent autour de lui.

Il va vomir, tout ce qu'il a à l'intérieur de lui. Il veut tout sortir, tout quitter. Il rentre dans la maison de Miss Hudson et la voilà déjà à l'accueillir.

« Ah, John, vous tombez bien ! Sherlock est tombé de cheval, est-ce que vous pouvez l'ausculter ? Depuis le temps, il fallait bien que ça arrive ! »

John tourne la tête vers son colocataire et le voit affalé sur un des fauteuils de leur propriétaire. Il a une main sur son flanc droit, le visage légèrement en arrière, la joue colorée par un bleu sale qui tire déjà sur le violet et la commissure de la lèvre ouverte. Miss Hudson peut croire à ses mensonges mais John a déjà vu assez de mecs passés à tabac pour savoir qu'il n'est pas tombé de cheval et que les gens ne font pas que _parler_.

Il lui fait signe de le suivre et Sherlock se lève, grimace, et grimpe à sa suite à l'étage, avant d'entrer dans la chambre du docteur. John ne le regarde pas, il lui indique juste son lit d'une main et reconnait le bruit des ressorts qui grincent. Quelques frottements légers et le docteur sait que Sherlock s'est déjà déshabillé. John se lave les mains dans la bassine qu'il a montée. Lentement. Minutieusement. Il prépare le coton, l'alcool, son âme, et se retourne.

Sherlock n'a qu'un bleu énorme sur son flanc droit et ça rassure rien qu'un peu le médecin. Il tire une chaise près du lit et pose ses affaires sur la table de chevet avant de prendre un petit chiffon propre qu'il mouille, avant de le passer sur la joue meurtrie.

Sherlock ne le regarde pas et c'est mieux ainsi. Il a les yeux dans le vague vers l'épaule du médecin qui nettoie avec lenteur la commissure fendue où de la terre s'est glissée. Ça ne devrait pas être légal de frapper un visage comme celui-ci.

John humidifie plusieurs fois son chiffon et le passe sur les bleus du visage puis enfin sur le flanc. Le torse de Sherlock est légèrement plus blanc que le reste de son corps. Bien sûr, il ne se met pas souvent torse nu au soleil, mais sa peau est quand même plus tannée que celle de John. Il a moins de poils que lui, aussi, et John touche ceux qui forment un chemin jusqu'à son nombril, pour vérifier la réaction de Sherlock, mais il ne bouge pas. Il lève sa main et tâtonne ses côtes et le cowboy n'esquisse toujours aucun geste. Finalement, John ne sait même plus si Sherlock souffre ou pas.

Alors il continue sans hâte. Sa main presse ses côtes, une à une, puis son pectoraux droit et le gauche. Il pose sa main à plat et sent le cœur battre, quelques secondes à peine, contre sa paume. John sait quand même qu'il a été touché.

Il pose ensuite sa main sur l'épaule du cowboy qu'il encercle et masse à peine. Sherlock a une légère convulsion ; ses réflexes marchent encore. Puis les doigts du médecins glissent sur son bras et il sent les muscles se contracter sous son passage. Arrivé au poignet, il le fait tourner pour vérifier que rien n'est cassé puis tient sa main dans la sienne. Une seconde.

Il passe à la deuxième épaule et recommence le même rituel, avec la même patience. La même nécessité.

Puis il utilise ses deux mains en même temps et les pose de part et d'autre du visage du cowboy, ses index le long de sa mâchoire, ses pouces posés délicatement sur ses joues.

« Ouvre la bouche. », murmure-t-il simplement et Sherlock s'exécute.

John vérifie les dents, intactes, et la couleur de sa langue, rose. Sherlock grimace un peu en refermant les lèvres (ça tire sur sa commissure ouverte) et pose ses yeux droit devant lui, dans ceux de John. Ils se regardent et plus rien ne bouge, plus rien ne parle, plus rien ne respire.

Il faut quelques secondes de silence nécessaire avant que Sherlock ne murmure à son tour :

« J'aimerai pouvoir soigner tes blessures, moi aussi. »

* * *

C'est tous les soirs maintenant que John se regarde brûler, lentement, affreusement, sur un bûcher dont il ne peut s'échapper. Il voit sa peau fondre, ses entrailles se consumer et ses os se dissoudre. Il a beau crier, personne ne vient le chercher.

* * *

Sherlock ne demande plus l'aide de John pour aller au ranch et part chaque jour à une heure différente, laissant au docteur l'incapacité de le suivre. John n'était déjà pas beaucoup demandé par les habitants de Tombstone, le voilà maintenant obligé de prendre son cheval tous les jours et d'aller dans les villages voisins pour proposer ses services. Ça marche, pour l'instant, car les rumeurs ne sont pas encore sorties de sa putain de ville.

Quand Miss Hudson lui montre la lettre anonyme qu'elle a reçue, avec écrit « _Mariage de Boston_ » _(3)_ , John décide qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose.

* * *

C'est la fête au village et même si John ne sort plus depuis quelques temps, il a accompagné Miss Hudson qui semblait triste. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont plus une famille, comme elle a fini par les appeler. Ils ne mangent plus ensemble le soir : soit c'est John qui rentre trop tard de ses promenades, soit c'est Sherlock qui reste dormir au ranch. Et s'ils ne sont plus une famille, ils ne sont plus rien, finalement.

Il y a un buffet mis en place par un Écossais venu en bateau avec toute une cargaison de whisky qu'il vend à travers les États-Unis. John a lorgné dessus, plus d'une fois et c'est finalement Miss Hudson qu'il lui a apporté son premier verre.

« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous faire plaisir. », et dans son sourire il est évident que John lit son ignorance quant à ses démons intérieurs.

« Merci Miss Hudson. J'avais le sentiment que vous n'aimiez pas l'alcool. », ment-il pour protéger les dires de Sherlock.

« C'est vrai, mais un de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Il hoche la tête et tait avec beaucoup d'aisance les souvenirs plus que flous de tous les soirs où il est rentré complètement saoul.

Il y a un groupe de la région qui joue une musique enjouée avec banjo, harmonica et même un homme qui chante. Sur la piste en bois qu'on a installée, les couples dansent, sautillent, rient et boivent encore. John et Miss Hudson ont fait la danse du cake-walk _(4)_ une fois, malgré la jambe boiteuse de John et ça leur a suffit.

Miss Hudson est en train de parler avec leur voisine, Mrs. Herbert, lorsque John remarque au fond de la foule, les yeux aux allures d'étoiles. Il s'excuse auprès de sa propriétaire et se fraye un chemin parmi la foule, repousse d'une main les épaules des gens qui ne l'entendent pas à travers la musique et sourit lorsqu'il se retrouve enfin face à Sherlock. Il ne remerciera jamais assez l'alcool pour tout ce courage qu'il lui offre.

« Tu es venu. »

« Je rentre à la maison, la fête est sur le chemin. », s'explique Sherlock en haussant une épaule, mais John peut lire dans ses yeux le même plaisir que le sien.

« Tu veux un verre ? »

« Je ne veux rien qu'on puisse trouver ici. », répond-il, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixe sur celui gris et lumineux de John.

Ils sont au milieu d'une foule dense, mais comme ils ne se sentent que deux.

« Rien, ni personne ? », demande John.

Sherlock ne répond pas et le regarde encore quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin dans la foule. John a compris son ordre silencieux et le suit.

* * *

Ils marchent à travers les rues qui se dénudent petit à petit des gens et de joie de vivre et retrouvent la tranquillité de la nuit. Ils marchent côte à côte et sans dire mots, parce qu'on entend déjà bien assez le groupe qui chante un air importé d'Irlande. Ils rentrent dans la maison verte et n'allument pas les lumières. Les faibles rayons renvoyés de la lune sont assez pour distinguer les meubles. John se sert un immense verre d'eau et vient s'installer sur un fauteuil du salon, face à Sherlock.

« Comment ça va, au ranch ? »

« Pas facile. », concède Sherlock et ça fait sourire de fierté le médecin.

« Tu n'aurais pas du te séparer de ton acolyte. »

« Pour mille raisons. »

John avale la moitié de son verre d'eau.

« Partons. », finit-il par dire et ça semble être la phrase la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais dite de toute sa vie.

« Pour aller où ? », sourit Sherlock, bien peu convaincu.

« N'importe. À l'Est, à l'Ouest, au Nord, au Sud ou ailleurs. On trouvera bien. »

« C'est comme ça que t'es arrivé ici, pas vrai ? », demande le cowboy et cette fois, la gorge de John est trop nouée pour qu'il puisse finir son verre.

Il le pose sur la table à sa droite et s'avachit dans le fond de son fauteuil, une main massant sa bouche avec force.

« On t'a pas tiré dessus pour une histoire de femme. Enfin, si. Pour une histoire d'absence de femme. »

Et Sherlock le déduit avec une telle simplicité et une telle évidence que la poitrine de John se serre et que son visage le brûle.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'as compris ? »

« Depuis le premier jour. »

Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien de pleurer, une fois dans sa vie, de lâcher toute la hargne, toute la douleur qu'il porte tous les jours dans sa carcasse. Il en a tellement rêvé. Tellement de fois.

« On travaillait ensemble. On partageait le même étage pour nos consultations. On s'est jamais montrés, je sais pas comment les gens l'ont su. », finit-il par réussir à sortir de sa gorge sèche.

« Tout se sait. »

Et c'est vrai, bien sûr, mais c'est sale, c'est putride, c'est de ça dont est fait l'humanité aujourd'hui et ça donne à John l'envie de prendre le flingue de Sherlock et de le retourner contre sa tempe ou de le retourner contre les gens du saloon et de vider son chargeur, à défaut de vider ce qu'il a sur le cœur. C'est la même chose, finalement.

Il n'est pas violent : il est malheureux et il est seul. Il aime d'une façon qui n'est pas celle la plus partagée au monde mais c'est la sienne et il a la trouve belle. Il faisait des rêves, avant, plein d'envies et de folies. Des rêves où son affection est normale et surtout privée. Mais rien n'est privé dans cette vie puisque tout se sait et que les prêtres du coin imposent à leurs fidèles une doctrine où il n'y a qu'une façon de faire, qu'une façon de penser : la destruction à la place de l'acceptation. La sentence plutôt que la vie.

Il a croisé plus de regards ravageurs que de mains tendues. Il a vécu les coups et les insultes. La haine perpétuelle d'être seulement ce qu'il est. Alors que John Watson n'est qu'un homme. Pas mieux, pas pire qu'un autre. Juste différent.

Sherlock se lève et il rouvre ses yeux aussi secs que ses espoirs. Le cowboy monte les marches et John le suit.

Si tout se sait, alors, ils se feront buter pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

Pour les yeux de Sherlock, John est prêt à rejoindre les étoiles.

Il l'a toujours été.

Les marches grincent sous leurs pas et le plancher du premier étage leur offre le même concert. Chaque couinement ressemble à l'appel du Diable. John est en enfer depuis bien trop longtemps pour en avoir peur.

Dans sa cage thoracique se débat l'animal sauvage qu'est son cœur. Il veut sortir, pour une fois, retrouver sa liberté. Sherlock s'arrête devant la porte du docteur. La main de John se pose sur son épaule.

Ça dure une minute, peut-être, et John entre le premier. Ils marchent au même rythme et respirent le même air, puisqu'ils sont si près. Quand John referme la porte derrière eux, Sherlock enroule ses bras autour de son corps et cache son visage contre son cou. John, lui, le tient comme il n'a jamais tenu personne.

Ils s'ancrent l'un à l'autre et se serrent à s'en créer des bleus sur la peau. Mais ces bleus là ne sont pas tristes. Tout contre son corps, John sent celui de Sherlock, brûlant et si beau, parce que pour une fois, la sensation du feu ne lui fait plus peur. Avant le brasier de l'enfer, il rencontre celui de Sherlock.

Il pince ses lèvres parce qu'il a tant envie de les poser sur celles charnues du cowboy. Mais il a peur. Putain, comme il a peur. Alors il serre plus fort, pince la peau de son dos pour s'y accrocher et sa nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Contre sa jambe, à travers le _blue jeans_ du cowboy, il sent son membre tendu. Il bouge à peine les hanches pour frotter le sien à son tour, juste quelques secondes, rien que quelques secondes. Ils gardent dans leurs bouches fermées les gémissements qui tentent de s'échapper de leurs âmes. Puis c'est Sherlock qui trouve la force nécessaire pour reculer son visage et le met face à celui du docteur, son front contre le sien. Ils ont leurs yeux ouverts mais ne voient rien, ressentent juste. Les lèvres sont si proches qu'ils semblent se parler sans utiliser de mots.

Et Sherlock attrape la main du médecin et le tire jusqu'au lit. Ils retirent leurs chaussures, leurs vestes. Leurs mains tentent de se poser sur le _blue jeans_ de l'autre, sans oser. Alors ils glissent sous les draps et si John tente de se coller contre le cowboy, c'est Sherlock qui prend les devant et s'allonge de tout son long sur le corps qu'il semble protéger de sa simple présence.

Ça leur suffit.

* * *

John ne rêve pas d'un brasier, mais d'une étoile sur laquelle il est assis. Sherlock est à ses côté.

* * *

Quand John ouvre les yeux, il n'a pas chaud et c'est bien la première fois que ça lui coupe l'envie de respirer. C'est immédiat, instantané. _Merde_. Il se redresse et se regarde, encore habillé, dans son lit vide. _Sherlock_.

Dans la cuisine, Miss Hudson prépare à manger, John ne calme même pas sa voix rendue folle par l'angoisse.

« Miss Hudson, où est Sherlock ? »

« Il est parti tôt ce matin ! Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller à l'Ouest faire une commande de matériels pour son ranch. Il m'a promis qu'il reviendra avant deux semaines, pour m'emmener voir ma sœur à San Paneras. Pourquoi ? », demande-t-elle en souriant et John hurle.

Il hurle et _hurle_ encore et c'est ça ce dont il avait besoin, de pousser des cris bestiaux. Miss Hudson s'approche à petits pas, lèvent les mains pour lui faire signe de se calmer mais elle ne comprend rien et elle est _si stupide_.

« Calmez-vous John ! Il m'a dit de vous dire que vous deviez aller à la gare à 10h. Peut-être vous attend-il ? »

John inspire et expire et n'attend plus. Il attrape son chapeau qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé et court. Il traverse les rues à une vitesse inhumaine. Tout son corps craque et grince mais même sa jambe n'aura pas raison de lui. Il sent sur lui les regards, tous ces regards qui les ont vu rentrer ensemble hier soir. Ils le crucifieront plus tard.

Quand il perçoit la fumée de la locomotive dans la gare, il accélère encore, il faut qu'il monte dans ce train, puisqu'il est évident que la destination est Sherlock. Il arrive en gare, pousse les gens sur le quai bondé et s'apprête à monter dans le troisième wagon lorsqu'un contrôleur l'en empêche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites malheureux ? »

« Je dois prendre ce train ! »

« Mais ce train est à son arrivée, il ne repart pas. »

« C'est bien celui de 10h ? », demande John, perdu.

« Oui, bien sûr. Où est-ce que vous pensiez aller, docteur ? », demande l'homme, suspicieux.

« John ! »

John se retourne et se tient face à lui une femme, petite et très rousse, un visage marqué par les années mais pas plus que le sien. Son ventre est si rebondi qu'elle semble prête à accoucher à tout instant.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! », sourit-elle avant de s'approcher et de poser un baiser sur les lèvres du docteur ébahi.

Le premier regard qui change est celui du contrôleur.

« Le voyage a été si long, si vous saviez. Pouvez-vous prendre mon sac, je vous prie ? », demande-t-elle en passant une main sur son front légèrement humide, avant de regarder le contrôleur, toujours aussi ébahi. « Eh bien, monsieur ? Une femme n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'embrasser son mari ? »

« Vous êtes marié, docteur Watson ? », demande l'homme à John, incapable de répondre.

« Bien sûr qu'il est marié et avec moi ! Et comme vous pouvez le voir, nous attendons notre premier enfant. », sourit la femme en caressant son ventre.

« Mais je pensais que... », commence le contrôleur, avant de fermer les yeux. « Rien, pardonnez moi. »

La femme lui sourit, guillerette, et attrape le bras de son _mari_ , alors qu'ils quittent ensemble la gare. Dans la rue, les regards changent de seconde en seconde. Ils croisent même le forgeron qui semble voir un fantôme, avant que sa main ne se lève timidement pour saluer le docteur. John n'y répond pas et murmure à l'adresse de la femme.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Je suis votre dernière chance pour ne pas que vous finissiez en prison, ou pire, pendu. Vous êtes ma dernière chance pour que mon enfant ne naisse pas en bâtard. »

John s'arrête au milieu de la rue et pose les sacs à terre, pour faire face à la femme.

« Où est Sherlock ? », demande-t-il, puisqu'il est clair que c'est lui qui a arrangé tout ça.

« Ne cherchez pas à le retrouver, John. Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez, mais ça sera impossible. », murmure-t-elle et il est évident qu'elle connait leur secret.

Elle se met à avancer sans l'attendre et Sherlock a déjà dû tout lui dire car la voilà en train d'entrer dans la maison verte et de saluer la propriétaire. Elle donne enfin son nom, Mary _Watson_ , et raconte à Miss Hudson combien John lui a parlé d'elle. Il les laisse discuter, sent même dans son dos le regard déçu de sa locataire qui pense qu'il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était marié et monte à l'étage pour ne pas rentrer dans sa chambre mais dans celle qu'il n'a jamais vue. Celle de Sherlock.

Elle est vide, comme son cœur.

* * *

Quand John va se balader autour du ranch qui a été laissé à l'abandon après le départ de Sherlock, il y va seul ou quelques rares fois avec Luke, le fils de Mary qu'il élève comme le sien. Là-bas, tout est calme. Il a revendu les chevaux que Sherlock avait dressés. Ça lui a permis de nourrir sa famille pendant la première année.

Miss Hudson leur a légué la maison à sa mort et bizarrement, les trois ensemble dans cette grande maison verte, sont heureux.

Sherlock n'est jamais revenu pour l'accompagner chez sa sœur, comme il le lui avait promis, et Miss Hudson ne lui a jamais pardonné.

Chaque année, John se rend seul à Hereford, pendant une semaine. Il voit de loin les chevaux sauvages. Il pose toujours deux chaises au milieu du champ à côté de la bâtisse et boit, surtout. C'est un rituel vieux de cinq ans maintenant.

* * *

John loue un local sur la place principale car il a tellement de patients qu'il lui fallait une salle d'attente. C'est depuis qu'on a parlé de lui dans le journal. En 1908, la mode semble être aux médecins.

* * *

Mary est enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Personne dans le village ne sait que celui-ci au moins est de John.

* * *

À Tombstone, en 1910, il y a presque deux milles habitants. On a trouvé de l'or à quelques centaines de mètre de la mairie. Depuis, on arrive de tous les États-Unis pour s'y installer. Ça ravit Mary et les enfants qui se font des amis à l'école qu'on a construite en quelques mois. Ça donne encore plus envie à John de se reculer.

Sur son cheval acheté au nouveau cowboy du coin, il va au pas jusqu'à Hereford. Il se fait vieux, lentement, indéniablement. Ce n'est plus par espoir ou par envie qu'il se rend dans ce ranch sur une montagne esseulée, c'est un pèlerinage. Un putain de pèlerinage.

Le soleil se couche et les étoiles apparaissent. John ne les regarde plus depuis des années. Les barrière en bois du ranch d'Hereford se dessinent à l'horizon, il soupire.

Ça fait dix ans que Sherlock est parti et qu'avec lui les étoiles se sont éteintes. C'est pourtant tous les jours que John pense à lui. Il avance comme il peut parmi les regrets et de ça, jamais il ne s'en sortira. Parce qu'il a fallu des semaines pour que les rumeurs cessent et qu'on accepte de servir sa femme à l'épicerie. Il a fallu des mois pour que le nom de Holmes disparaisse totalement de la bouche sale des gens. Alors qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

C'est ça le pire, finalement.

Parfois, John se demande si Sherlock a fini par se tuer, à monter des chevaux à peine dressés. Ou peut-être s'est-il trouvé une maison et une femme à qui il a fait des gosses. La première solution semble plus probable.

D'autres fois, il se demande si dans cinquante ans, cent ans, des hommes comme eux devront encore vivre cachés, dans le secret. Est-ce que les lois changeront ? Ou est-ce que les hommes changeront ? Est-ce qu'il y aura un jour des baisers et des mains qui se tiennent dans des rues bondées ? Est-ce que des gens, des gens _normaux_ , comprendront ce mode de vie et se battront eux aussi, pour l'égalité ? Est-ce que les prisons seront encore remplies de personnes comme lui ? Est-ce qu'on pourra encore mourir, dans deux cents ans, d'avoir aimé et d'avoir été aimé en retour ?

Il n'a pas de réponse, bien sûr, personne ne pourrait le savoir. Il ne peut qu'espérer, même si ça ne change pas grand chose.

Alors, sous les étoiles qui seront là encore pour les siècles à venir, il pose pied à terre et va chercher sa chaise, puis celle qui reste vide.

John Watson est un homme et rien d'autre qu'un homme.


End file.
